Kim Rye
|status = Alive |ages = Late 20's to early 30's (Far Cry 5) Early to mid 40's (New Dawn) |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy *Scavengers |relationships = *Nick Rye (Husband) *Carmina Rye (Daughter) |appearances = *Far Cry 5 *Far Cry New Dawn |first_appearance = *Wingman (cutscene) |role = *Ally *NPC *Quest giver |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |actor = Mayko NguyenUndated, IMDB: Mayko Nguyen. Retreived 2018 December 10. }} Kimiko Rye, known primarily as Kim, is a character in Far Cry 5 and Far Cry New Dawn. She is the wife of Nick Rye, and the mother of Carmina Rye. ''Far Cry 5 At the beginning of the game, she is seen to be heavily pregnant. Although her husband Nick Rye wants to leave Hope County with his family, Kim convinces him to stay and help fight the Project at Eden's Gate Cult with their friends. After completion of the story mission Special Delivery she gives birth to her daughter, later named Carmina, and Nick dubs the deputy their godparent. Far Cry New Dawn'' Kim, along with her family, survived the nuclear holocaust. When humans began settling the surface again, the Rye family tried to settle back into their old family home. When the Highwaymen tried to rob them of their home, Kim's husband Nick Rye fought back, earning the Highwaymen's ire. Nick was kidnapped and Kim and her daughter Carmina Rye were driven off from their home. Kim and her daughter regrouped with other victims of the Highwaymen and re-purposed the old Seed Ranch into a safe haven called Prosperity. However, as time went on, they knew they would need outside help to upgrade Prosperity's facilities and fend off the Highwaymen. After 17 years since the Collapse, Kim becomes the leader of Prosperity. Kim heard of Thomas Rush's group and sent her daughter to try to recruit them. The Highwaymen attacked Rush's train however, leaving Rush who was captured, The Security Captain, and Carmina as the only survivors. The Captain and Carmina returned to Kim with the dire news, and after the two recovered from their ordeal, Kim inspired the Captain and Carmina to remedy their predicament themselves and rally the survivors of Hope County against the Highwaymen. Kim takes the the role that Dutch had in Far Cry 5, by relaying information to The Security Captain about everything that happens in Post-Apocalyptic Hope County. She leads the project to build up Prosperity out of John Seed's former Ranch, and works to create a better life for everyone. Gallery Fc5 specialoutfit KimRye.png|The Kim Rye Special Outfit for female players. Trivia *Kim is one of the few known survivors of the nuclear holocaust. *In Friendly Fire Live Events, Nick Rye along with Kim Rye, is available as Special Outfits for the deputy. *Kim also seems to have grown during the 17 years, as she in Far Cry 5 were pretty small, she is then in New Dawn "normal NPC" height. References Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters